Challenge a Boss
170px|right The Guild can do daily boss fights at the Guild Hall, to earn Honor Badges (Merit ''' at Boss 4 & 5). When the boss is activated, the guild has '''30 minutes 30px to defeat him and receive HB. The rewards are based on the amount of damage dealt to him. If he is defeated, the rewards will be more. Notes: * Members that are offline or cannot attack the guild boss at least once during the 30 minutes won't get the HB reward. * There is a damage cap of 35,000 for each hit/skill, so if your hero would do 50,000 damage on an attack, it would be reduced to 35,000. Boss 4 have a cap damage of 20,000 for each hit/skill. * Each member can enter the boss fight during the event without incurring extra shard or guild donation costs. The value on the start button is subtracted from the guild's donation "bank" when the boss starts. (Although there is a 15 sec cooldown, which the player can skip by paying guild credits.) * Damage total are calculated at the end of each participant's individual fight round. The damage totals of all members included in the boss fight is cumulative; which means the HP loss of the boss is counted by the total amount of damage all members have done. Once the total exceeds the Boss's HP, no one can start any new rounds, however people who are currently fighting the boss may finish their round and their damage will be counted for rewards. * Only Heroes are allowed to be used in boss fights. Troops and spells are not allowed - (you can use 2 spells provided on the game. Invincible and Invigorate ). When a hero dies, he/she doesn't need reviving afterwards. There is a 15 sec cool down, which can be skipped by paying guild credits , but only the ones that you have donated, not from the bank. * Members can enter the boss fight an unlimited number of times during each 30 minute event. This means members can enter and end battle, re-enter and end battle endlessly for 30 minutes until the boss is dead. * When entering the fight, members have 3 minutes (as in Arena, Dungeon, HBM and Raiding) for a full round to attack the boss. Players will automatically be kicked out after 3 minutes and have to re-enter the fight. * With the recent update upon Boss Fight, only 5 players are shown capped as participants on the event even if 10 or more players do participates. It is same like ranking with a score caps upon the limit of given attack points to the boss fight. * There are two magic spells that can be used each time the player enters the battle. The spell are free. Their use does not fulfill the "Use Spell" Quest. ** :Invincible: Grants Invincibility to Heroes for 8 secs. (Similar to Guardian Angel ) ** :Invigorate: Increases ATK by 30% for 10 secs. (Similar to Ares Fervor) * There is a 10 seconds cool down between the spells, they cannot both be used at the same time. Invincible reduces damage to zero but does not affect coma. Use Invincible first to survive the Boss' early attacks, then use Invigorate after party buffs (e.g. Pumpkin Duke's Celebrate) are at full effect. * Put desired Heroes on hero bases on the main screen. The heroes must be alive. Challenge a Boss does not kill heroes except for the current attack. The main screen is not affected; the heroes remain alive. Heroes always enter at full health. * The sixth hero base allows 6 heroes to attack the boss. * Damage is rounded up to next percent so the first 1 percent is free. A player attacks a Boss 3 that is killed doing: **1 damage receives 2120 Honor Badges (1700 for attacking plus 420 for 1%). **1,200,001 damage receives 2540 Honor Badges (1700 for attacking plus 840 for 2%). **2,400,001 damage receives 2960 Honor Badges (1700 for attacking plus 1260 for 3%). **34,800,001 damage receives the maximum 14,300 Honor Badges (1700 for attacking plus 12,600 for 30%). * Any player can hit at least 1 damage to any boss by placing heroes far from boss, and using the Invincible spell. * Powerful players should Exit early to target the maximum reward (29% of boss' health) to leave health for other players. * More than 3 players can receive maximum Honor Badges by allowing low power players to hit until their next attack will reach 34.8m damage. When the boss has 35m health remaining, everybody attacks. Since many players can be attacking when the boss dies, and each attack does not end until that player's attack ends (3 minutes pass, all heroes die, or the boss dies based on the health when the attack started), the total damage can greatly exceed the total health of the boss. * The first 3 bosses can be Stunned. A good team includes: ** Healer: Druid (free on Day 1, also buffs party damage) **Buffs: Pumpkin Duke (attack speed), Cupid (party damage, faster Skill triggering - buffing, stunning, healing) **Stunners: Champion (1400 Shards, 3 second Stun), Dread Drake (1.5 second Stun). Thunder God (1.5 second Stun), Executioner and Dryad (both initially 1 second Stun, upgradeable to 2 and 3 seconds). Aries is alternate method for preventing Boss3 from Stunning, although the Boss' normal attack still hits your tank. **Tank: One hero with much health placed first to absorb Boss' normal attack. Best tanks in order of maximum health: Dread Drake (stuns), Orksbane (heals), Death Knight (prevents Stun), Destroyer (Stuns), Moltanica (reduce Boss attack speed), Vlad Dracula (Stuns). Of Shard heroes, Paladin and Atlanticore have highest health, but both have extremely low DPS. Paladin becomes the only useless Legendary hero after gaining a better tank. **DPS: Best heroes are Skull Knight, Ninja, Grizzly Reaper, Aries, Pumpkin Duke, and Succubus Boss 4 * Scatter have no effect on Boss' energy bar due to very fast Psyshield regenerating every 200ms "Tick". * Cannot be stunned. * Has InstaDeath Skill. Every proc kills random hero. Boss 5 * He can be challenged even if you have challenged some other boss the same day. * In this there are 2 bosses, namely, Centaur ruler and rage goblin. * Centaur ruler's skill: Deals damage to all nearby heroes and removes buff from them. Decreases the DMG taken by rage goblin. Damage cap is 30,000. * Rage goblin's skill: Stuns all nearby heroes and removes buff. Increases the ATK and ATK SPD of the centaur ruler. Damage cap is 30,000. Challenge A Boss Stats http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=85665&highlight=guild%2Bboss%2Bfight%2Bguide Gallery Centaur chieftain.1.gif|Animated GIF Centaur Lord.png|Boss 4 Centaur King 1.png|Boss 1, 2 & 3 Centaur Scout Icon.png|Centaur Scout Icon Centaur Elite Icon.png|Centaur Elite Icon Centaur King Icon.png|Centaur King Icon Centaur Chieftain Icon chn v0.9.4.png|Centaur Lord Icon rage-goblin.PNG|Rage Goblin and Centaur Ruler Category:Battle Category:Boss Category:Guild